


Emlék, valóság és fájdalom

by aguneszu



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu
Summary: Készült az Insomnia – Ázsiai pop és rock kihívásra, 2010-ben.Csapat: RLVálasztott kulcsok: cigaretta, pizsama, csapongó, vezeklés, hullámok





	

**Author's Note:**

> Készült az Insomnia – Ázsiai pop és rock kihívásra, 2010-ben.
> 
> Csapat: RL  
> Választott kulcsok: cigaretta, pizsama, csapongó, vezeklés, hullámok

.oOo.

_„Bármennyire szeretném is újra látni, tudom, hogy soha többet nem tér vissza.”_   
– Paulo Coelho –

  
**Emlék, valóság és fájdalom**

 

…:::.:::…

**Emlék**  


_Az emlék róla szól…_

 

– Saga, várj!

A basszusgitáros vigyorogva fordult vissza – keze már a kilincsen volt –, és megrázta a fejét.

– Nem lehet.

A dobos értetlenül pislogott; mi az, hogy nem lehet? Hiszen semmi sem lehetetlen, csak akarni kell. Viszont ezek szerint Saga egyáltalán nem akarta megvárni. Akkor majd megkéri Hirotót, azonban a gitáros már nem volt sehol. Mi a fene?

– Shou? – fordult az énekes felé reménykedve, azonban ismét csalódnia kellett.  
– Sajnálom, Nao – válaszolta, és szemében valami különös fény villant.  
– De…

Ami ezután történt, teljesen váratlanul érte. Látta, ahogy Shou Tora kezébe nyomta a próbaterem kulcsát, majd Sagával együtt elhagyták a helyiséget. A fekete hajú gitáros pedig, miután bezárta az ajtót, a kulcsot egyszerűen elrejtette a nadrágja egyik zsebében. Nao pár pillanatig csak döbbenten figyelt. Nem akart hinni a szemének, azonban nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a többiek bizony összeesküdtek ellene.

Ketten maradtak – csak Tora és ő. Ezt a helyzetet próbálta elkerülni hetek óta.

– Ezt nem teheted! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten.  
– Tévedsz, Nao, már meg is tettem.  
– Nyisd ki az ajtót! – követelte dühösen a dobos.  
– Nem, mert nem hagysz más lehetőséget – felelte a gitáros színtelen hangon, majd elsétált mellette, leült a kanapéra és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett azon. – Ülj le – paskolta meg maga mellett a helyet, de csak fejrázást kapott válaszul.  
– Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte nyugtalanul Nao.  
– Beszélni veled.  
– Mégis miről? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét.

Azonban teljesen feleslegesen tette fel a kérdést, hiszen nagyon is tisztában volt azzal, hogy mit akar a másik. Sőt. Az igazság az, hogy már hetek óta tudta – Saga ugyanis elmondta neki.

– Nao, kérlek…  
– Rendben – sóhajtotta beleegyezően. – Egy feltétellel…  
– Mi lenne az? – kérdezte kíváncsian a gitáros.  
– Dobd el, azt az átkozott **cigarettát**. Tudod, hogy mennyire utálom a füstöt… Különben is, nem úgy volt, hogy leszoksz róla?  
– Úgy volt – vonta meg vállait –, de ne terelj.

Miközben Tora visszacsúsztatta a dobozába a nikotinrudat, a dobos a kanapéhoz sétált és végre leült a nemrégiben felkínált helyre.

– Hallgatlak.

Futni szeretett volna, menekülni, de nem lehetett, túl akart végre esni ezen a beszélgetésen, méghozzá minél előbb. Rá sem mert nézni a másikra, helyette pulóverének ujját babrálta zavarában.

– Kérlek, Nao… Nézz rám – kérte kedvesen a gitáros.

Mivel nem mozdult, Tora közelebb csúszott hozzá, majd maga felé fordította. A dobos azonban továbbra sem figyelt rá, így egyik kezével az álla alá nyúlt és óvatosan megemelte a fejét. Mikor tekintetük találkozott, Nao megrémült. Megrémült attól, amit a másik szemében látott.

– Nem! – kiáltotta, mielőtt a másik folytathatta volna.

Felpattant a kanapéról, és az ajtóhoz rohant, majd rángatni kezdte a kilincset.

– Engedj ki… kérlek, Tora.  
– Tudod, igaz? – kérdezte a gitáros. – Sőt továbbmegyek: te is ugyanazt érzed, amit én. Igazam van? Nao, miért nem adsz magunknak egy esélyt?

Mivel nem kapott választ, lassan a dobos mögé sétált; egészen közel hozzá. Érezte, ahogy a másik teste megremeg.

– Mitől félsz? – kérdezte csendesen a fülébe suttogva.

Nao behunyta a szemét, mély levegőt vett, s halkan, mintha csak magának mondaná, így válaszolt:

– Hogy összetöröd a szívem. Hogy egy nap arra ébredsz, már nem kellek neked, és elhagysz – suttogta.  
– Ez soha nem fog megtörténni – felelte Tora.  
– Soha ne mondd, hogy soha… – fordult a gitáros felé.

Nao kezei automatikusan csúsztak a másik mellkasára, míg Tora karjai az ő derekát ölelték át.

– Ígérd meg, hogy soha nem fogod azt hazudni, hogy szeretsz.  
– De…  
– Csak ígérd meg – kérte Nao halkan.  
– Ígérem – válaszolta a gitáros komoly hangon.

Halványan elmosolyodott. Torának igaza volt, ugyanazt érezték mind a ketten: ugyanazt a vágyat és szenvedélyt. Csak Nao mindezek mellett szerelmes is volt.

– Nao… – hajolt hozzá közelebb.  
– Uhm? – nézett rá csillogó szemekkel.  
– Most már megcsókolhatlak?

Nao lábujjhegyre állt, karjait a másik nyaka köré fonta.

– Miért kérdezed, ha úgyis tudod a választ? – suttogta a gitáros ajkaira.

…:::.:::…

**Valóság**  


_Az álom valóság…_

 

A kocsiban ültek. Hazafelé tartottak a kedvenc éttermükből, ahova Tora vitte el az egy éves évfordulójuk alkalmából. Nagyon jól érezte magát és rengeteget nevetett. Csodálatosan sikerült az este, aminek végére jóleső fáradtságot érzett, így az úton már nem sokat beszélgettek. Egy idő után csak csendesen figyelte a másikat.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Tora váratlanul.

Nao csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, azonban a következő pillanatban mégis kibukott belőle.

– Szerelmes vagyok – suttogta.

A másik erre elmosolyodott, majd odahajolva hozzá egy apró csókot lehelt ajkaira.

– Tora, ne… – próbálta eltolni magától, de már túl késő volt.

Egy pillanat alatt történt az egész: látta a szemből érkező kocsi vakító fényszórójának fényét, érzékelte az ütközést, és hallotta a szélvédő reccsenését. Fájdalom járta át az egész testét, majd szájában megérezte a vér jellegzetes fémes ízét. Utolsó gondolata a mellette ülő gitáros volt, végül elsötétült minden…

*

– Neee!

Nao verítékben úszva, zihálva ébredt fel. **Pizsamája** átnedvesedett és kellemetlenül tapadt a bőréhez. Felült az ágyban és nagyokat sóhajtva próbált megnyugodni.

– Tora… – nyögte rekedten.

Megfordult, azonban párja nem feküdt mellette. Óvatosan felkelt, majd kibotorkált a szobából. Átment a nappaliba, a konyhába, majd az összes létező helyiségbe benézett, de nem volt sehol.  
Visszament a hálószobába, megkereste a telefonját, s mikor végre megtalálta, már hívta is. _„Ezen a számon előfizető nem kapcsolható”_ – hallotta a gépi hangot. Ekkor kétségbeesve tárcsázta Shou számát.

– Nao, hajnali fél három van…  
– Shou – szakította félbe az énekest –, valami történt Torával és…

Azonban nem tudta befejezni, mert a következő pillanatban, amit hallott, hogy a másik bontotta a vonalat. Hiába tárcsázta újra és újra, Shou nem vette fel. Végül feladta és Sagát próbálta hívni.

– Nao? – kérdezte egy álmos hang.  
– Saga…  
– Nao, minden rendben?

Képtelen volt válaszolni. Az emlékek váratlanul törtek rá. Az álom… A baleset… Gondolatai **csapongtak**... Hirtelen szédülni kezdett, és az egész teste remegett.

Mégis valóság? Nem álom? Nem, az nem lehet…

– Nem találom, nincs sehol! Vacsorázni voltunk… ti ott hagytatok vele… a baleset… az álom… nem aludt itthon… Félek, hogy történt vele valami…

A basszusgitáros hagyta, hogy a másik végigmondja, majd megszólalt.

– Nao, figyelj rám…  
– Saga, kérlek segíts – suttogta a férfi erőtlenül.  
– Elindultam hozzád, tarts ki, hallod? Nemsokára ott vagyok!

Saga, ahogy ígérte, hamarosan megérkezett a doboshoz. Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy Nao az éjszaka közepén váratlanul felhívta őket. Először az énekest, azután őt. Mindig ő volt az, aki végül átment a doboshoz. Shou… Shou képtelen volt. Naót tartotta felelősnek a történtekért. Őt okolta a balesetért.

Miután bejutott a lakásba, besietett a hálószobába, ahol az ágyon kuporogva rátalált a másikra. Óvatosan megérintette, majd gyengéden kisimított egy tincset a homlokából.

– Itt vagyok – suttogta halkan.  
– Saga… – nézett rá könnyes szemekkel –, Tora… Tora már nem szeret, igaz?  
– Nao, ne beszélj butaságokat – ölelte át –, imád téged, ebben biztos vagyok.  
– Akkor miért ment el? Hiszen amikor szeretünk valakit, azt nem hagyjuk el.

Sagának összeszorult a szíve; fájt őt így látnia, hogy ennyire összetört, ennyire szenved.

…:::.:::…

**Fájdalom**  


_A fájdalom elviselhetetlen…_

 

Napok, hetek, hónapok teltek el, de Nao állapota nem javult. Az egyik percben még egészen jól volt, majd pár perc múlva teljesen összeomlott. Képtelen volt feldolgozni Tora halálát.

*

– Még mindig őt hibáztatod, igaz?  
– Ez talán sosem fog változni.  
– A fenébe is, Shou! Nem Nao tehet róla – felelte ingerülten Saga. Miért neki kell **vezekelni** egy olyan bűnért, amit nem ő követett el? Hiszen a balesetet a másik…  
– Mert ő túlélte! – szakította félbe.

Alig, hogy ezt kiejtette a száján, egy jókora pofon csattant az arcán. A basszusgitáros szeme szikrázott a dühtől. Hogy merészeli a dobost okolni?!

– Tűnj el! – sziszegte a fogai között.

Hatalmasat csalódott. Szerette volna, ha Shou is ott lesz, mikor Naót kikíséri a temetőbe, de ezek után ezt már lehetetlennek tartotta.

*

A temetés óta nem járt itt. Ahogy közeledtek a sír felé, egyre rosszabbul kezdte érezni magát, majd a fájdalom, megállíthatatlan **hullámként** söpört végig a testén – megtorpant.

– Ne… – hangja remegett –, nem bírom megtenni. – Kérlek, Saga, vigyél haza.  
– Nao.  
– Tora… Tora biztosan hazaért már, és… és nem tudja, hol vagyok. Lehet aggódni fog, hiszen még csak egy üzenetet sem hagytam neki.

Saga tudta, hogy nehéz lesz, de meg kellett tennie. Abban bízott, hogy így a dobos végre elfogadja a valóságot.

– Itt vagyunk – törte meg a csendet a basszusgitáros.

Nao lassan közelebb sétált a sírhoz; egész testében reszketett. Leguggolt, majd félve megérintette a sírkövet. Ujjait finoman végighúzta a feliraton: _Amano Shinji_ – formálta a szavakat ajkával.

– Tora… 

Nem tudta, nem akarta nélküle elképzelni az életét, de ekkor megtört benne valami.  
Megfordult és könnyes szemekkel nézett Sagára.

– Soha többet nem tér már vissza, igaz? – kérdezte halkan.

A basszusgitáros sóhajtva rázta meg a fejét.

– Sajnálom, Nao – suttogta szomorúan.

**Vége**


End file.
